Mikey's Early Funeral
by Akaito of Red
Summary: A teenage mutant ninja turtle one-shot. A pissed off Raph chases Mikey and Donny tries to calm him down. Leo and Mikey see something interesting between their brothers and even get photographic evidence. Contains t-cest and fluff. Donatello x Raphael and hints of Leonardo x Michelangelo. Rated T for fluffyness, mild language, and brotherly love. No lemon or smut here.


_Sup guys? Here is my first fanfiction for this account. So, take a seat, grab a bag of popcorn, and enjoy the story._

_Warning: Turtle-cest_

**Mikey's Early Funeral**

Don was fixing up Raph's motorcycle from another late night out, when Mikey came bursting through his lab doors, diverting the purple banded turtle's attention from his task.

In a panic, Mikey dived behind Donny and under the work table before Raph came stomping in, pissed as hell.

"Where'd ya go ya little punk?!" Raph yelled, scanning the lab for the orange banded turtle.

Don sighed heavily, wondering what Mikey did this time to tik off the hot tempered turtle. "What'd he do this time?"

Raph turned his look on Don. "That little punk went n' decided ta decorate my shell in my sleep." The red banded turtle cracked his knuckles., glaring. "When I get my hands on 'm, he's gonna be eaten that damn paint of his."

Don sighed again, shaking his head at Mikey's stupidity. He should have learned from last time what happens when he messes with Raph when he's sleeping.

"Raph, calm down and let's go wash off Mikey's graffiti." Don suggested, setting down his wrench and walking over to lead the red banded turtle out of the lab so Mikey can make his escape.

Raph stood there for a moment, then sighed, growling, "Fine, Donny. But that little punk's gonna get it when I see 'm..."

Raph froze and, looking at the work bench, growled when he met a pair of frightened blue eyes. "There ya are! Oh, you're so dead Mikey!"

Mikey squeaked and crawled out from under the table, running when Raph chased after him. "DONNIE! HELP!" Mikey screamed, dodging Raph to hide behind Don.

The purple masked turtle looked up to meet Raph's angry golden eyes that were glaring at Mikey as the orange banded turtle hid behind Don. Mikey squeaked in fear, cowering away from the death glare Raph was giving him.

Don sighed, meeting Raph's gaze. "Come on Raph. Ignore this idiot and let's go wash off the paint." The purple masked turtle soothed calmly, making Raph glare at him.

"Ya sayin he's gonna just get away with this?!" Raph exclaimed angrily, turning around to show Don his back.

On Raph's shell was a childish painting of Mikey himself holding a gold trophy with a number 1 painted on it. Raph was painted bowing at Mikey's feet, with a letter L on his back.

Don sighed again, wondering how Mikey was still alive, since he should have been beat to a pulp by now. Raph turned back to face Don, still glaring.

"Don't worry. I will deal with him." Don said firmly, taking Raph's arm and pulling him towards the door. "Now come on. Let's clean that off before it drys completely."

Raph hesitated at first, but eventually sighed, growling, "Fine." glaring at Mikey once more before following behind the purple banded turtle.

* * *

In the shower room, Don turned on the one of the many showers aligning the walls. When the water was nearly scolding hot, he pulled a gear-less Raph under the water.

The red banded turtle groaned as the hot water hit his skin, but after a moment sighed and relaxed under the water. Don poured some soap on his hand and lathered it in his hands before beginning to wash Raph's painted shell.

The purple banded turtle sighed in relief that the paint was washing away, scrubbing the last of the bright colors off of Raph's back, he turned Raph around so the shower head rinsed off of the soap suds.

Don was too busy to notice that Raph was watching him intently, his gaze fixated on the purple banded turtle's hands washing his arms as well as the red banded turtle's carapace.

"...Thanks, Donny." Raph murmured, his golden eyes scorching as Don's gaze turned to Raph's, making the purple banded turtle go weak in the knees.

"For what?" Don asked, his face a bit flushed. He didn't do much. All he did was clean off the paint before it dried, since dry paint was more difficult to wash away.

"For gettin' the paint off of me and for sayin' you'd deal with Mikey for me." Raph murmured, lifting his right hand to gently caress Don's cheek, making the purple banded turtle blush. "And for always bein' there for me."

Raph used his left arm and wrapped it around Donny's waist, pulling their carapaces tight together, making Don blush further.

Raph leaned up and, tilting his head, placed a soft and pleasant kiss on Donny's mouth. Raph smirked at the shy reaction he got from the purple banded turtle and kisses him again just as softly, but lingered, savoring the moment.

After a minute, Raph pulled away and looked at Donny's blushing face with a bit of amusement, but also adornment. "Love ya, Donny."

Don looked down at Raph's carapace in embarrassment, but smiled shyly at the words. He sighed contently. "I love you too, Raph. Always have, always will."

Don peaked at Raph's face to see what his expression would be. When he saw him smiling up at him, eyes full of happy emotions, his heart fluttered in response.

Raph pulled Don tighter to him, hugging the purple banded turtle close. Don sighed, content in staying like this, embracing under the hot water.

"Oh. My. God. Holy shell, you guys are just sooooo cute!"

Don and Raph jumped apart when they saw Mikey and Leo standing in the entrance grinning, Mikey holding a camera and taking pictures.

Leo grinned wider when he saw Don blushing wildly. "You guys having fun? Sure looks like it."

Raph growled at them, glaring menacingly at the two. "Mikey... COME HERE!" He yelled before running after an escaping Mikey, leaving Leo and Don standing at the door.

"Mikey better pray he won't get caught this time." Leo said, still grinning at Donny.

Don sighed, nodding his head in agreement. "If Raph gets his hands on him, Mikey will have an early funeral."

The blue banded turtle shook his head with a laugh. "You guys were really into the moment. You were so cute Donny~! Of course, not as adorable as my Mikey, but still, you were really k-"

"Don't say it!" Don groaned, making Leo laugh again.

Going back into the shower room, he picked up Raph's gear off the floor and set it on the bench, heading out the door to see if Mikey was dead yet or managed to elude the anger ridden turtle.

Either way, he had work to do and a promise to keep to his Raph.

_**FIN**_

_Leo was going to say kawaii. (cute in japanese for those who don't know.)_


End file.
